The Jade Eyes
by saki-kun
Summary: Sasuke saw her and fell in love with her. You could tell the spark in his eyes saying that she had the most beautiful eyes. Oneshot SasuSaku Plz RR! Rewriting Plz don't read it until I repost it again.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. I wish I did.

**A/N:** Okay, this story is a SasuSaku one-shot. This is a Sasuke **POV** story. I hope you like it.Sorry about the grammar and spelling. If you don't understand or can't read this, I'm sorry. Please forgive me! Yes, I couldn't think a better summary, I really suck at them. Anyways, **ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Jade Eyes **

_I was 18 years old and I finally graduated from High School. It was the happiest day of my life. My parents were there waving and smiling at me, showing how proud they were to see that I finally finished school. So, what's the next step? My next step was going to college._

**_-College—_**

_My mother was crying, talking about how much I grown. She never accepted the fact that I was finally eighteen years old and heading off to college. It's true, some mothers don't want their babies to go, but they just have to. My father smiled and told me that I make them feel really proud that I could take care of myself. _

_I smiled; I told him that I will make him more proud, way past his expectations. I got in the car and started driving off with glee, but with a little bit of sorrow in my heart. I looked at the mirror, watching my parents wave me good bye. I smiled, I was really glad that I had a wonderful life and great parents who took care of me. I will never forget it. Well, it's time to move on to my new life. Here I am, off I go to college._

**_-First day—_**

_I was looking at my class schedule and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Next thing I knew I crashed into someone. I fell down and someone was on top of me. I rubbed my head and looked up in complete shock. I was looking at a beautiful pinked haired girl. One thing that caught my attention was her beautiful green eyes and I stared into them with such intensity. I felt a mixture of emotions that I have never felt before inside me. Her eyes were so beautifully sweet they took my breath away. My eyes narrowed as a soft voice spoke, a voice so soft that it sent chills down my spine. _

_She quickly got up and apologized to me several times in a shy manner with crimson red creeping up in her cheeks. I soon realized that she was talking to me and stood up to accept her apology, saying that it was all right. I told her my name swiftly, for I wanted to know hers. The pinked hair girl smiled at me with such cuteness and she introduced herself as Haruno Sakura. Haruno Sakura…a name of a beautiful cherry blossom. We walked to class together while the words Haruno Sakura echoed in my mind and soon that name burned onto my mind. _

_Soon we became really good friends or rather "intimate" friends, what I like to call it. There was so much vivacity in this girl, as well as femininity and a great mind that could match those of intelligent scholars. We talked, laughed, hanged out, studied, and so many more things that I lost count. I believe we were both really happy and just to see the wonderful smile form under those emerald eyes wanted to make me spend every free minute I had with her. _

**_-A year later—_**

_A year past and I'm completely in love with her, I mean completely as in head over heels. I was about to confess my feelings to her as. I waited at the bench for her to come. My heart's pace quickened as I heard her calling my name. Turning around and seeing the smile on her face while running towards me making the palms of my hands sweat. I nervously smiled, waving at her awkwardly. She sat next to me and looked at me with such concentration, her jade eyes meeting my black ones. She asked me what I wanted to talk to her about. _

_I gulped and said, "I-I wanted to t-tell y-you that umm…" _

_She cocked her head sideways in a confused manner, but a little smile formed on her pink lips. She giggled a bit at my nervousness and said that I was cute. **CUTE**. Oh how my heart leapt up in joy as I heard her say I was cute. _

"_Sasuke-kun…? Are you okay?" she asked me in a sincere tone. Oh how sweet her voice sounded when she said my name!_

_I looked down at her smiling face and my vision suddenly became blurry. I said I was okay in a nervous tone and asked her if it was hot around here. She giggled and I asked her what was wrong. _

"_Sasuke-kun you're so silly. Its 54 degrees out here! Do you have a fever? Let me check!" _

_Her cold hand touched my sweating forehead and she sighed in relief. "Thank god you don't have a fever." _

_She lifted her bangs from her forehead and laid it on top of mine. My cheeks became hot and her face was very **NEAR** mine. She closed her eyes for awhile and when she opened them, those sea green eyes were staring at mine again. Joy filled her eyes and she said, "Take care of yourself better!" _

_Reader, I did not know what overcame me at that moment, but I kissed those pink lips with passionate. One thing that surprised me the most was that she did not pull away from my kiss. _

_When we parted, she said with such merriment, "Now Mr. Kiss-A-Lot what was it that you wanted to tell me?"_

_I signaled her to sit next to me again and I edged closer to her ear. I whispered so softly that her body trembled, "I love you…Do you want to go out with me?" _

_She began to twiddle her index fingers and said, "S-Sasuke-kun you're such a tease! Of course I would love to go out with you!"_

_Her arms entwined around my neck and we shared another passionate kiss. After kissing, she laughed and took out her handkerchief. "Sasuke-kun you have my lipstick on your lips! Wipe them off before your friends wonder what you have been doing." _

_She gave me a wink and I replied, "I don't care. Let them think what they want. The only thing I care about now is making you mine."_

_She blushed and said, "You silly! Don't say things like that! You know it makes me feel…feel…" _

_I chuckled and said, "Feel what? I have no idea what you're talking about! Now…if you give me another kiss I'll let it go!"_

"_Are you blackmailing me?" she asked, rubbing her nose against mine. _

"_Blackmailing is different Sa-ku-ra. I'm making you kiss me!" I stuck my tongue out with a wink and she laughed and gave me a small slap on my arm._

**_-Five years later—_**

_Reader, I must say that the past five years have gone out the window in a quick pace. Sakura and I have been madly in love, just like any other day. But I have been thinking of something special, something she would love. Something so special she'll understand the way I feel for her. I'm going to…with my friend Naruto._

_Naruto and I went out early in the morning to go to work. I told him my plans and he smiled childishly. "Great for you Sasuke! I'm glad that you got a raise!" he said. _

_My eye twitched and I yelled, "Are you even listening to me?" _

"_Sure I am. What I mean by raise is that you are going to move from third base to home right!" _

_I stopped in confusion. What did he mean by that? Move from third base to home? "What are you talking about Naruto? See! You're not listening to me at all!"_

_I watched him sigh and replied, "Sasuke, you have no experience in anything. I'm surprised you lasted this long with Sakura without knowing these things. Dating is like baseball in a way."_

"_How is it like baseball? It's not like baseball at all! In baseball you have players! I don't understand you at all…why don't people talk directly about it instead of using these extended metaphors others don't get?"_

"_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…you have a lot to learn! In baseball, you have to advance to the next base before you can actually score a point. In dating, those bases are levels in dating. If you reached first base, you must have done a good job. Second base is even better. Right now you're in third base and you done a whole lot of who knows what and I don't want to know so don't tell me. Reaching home is like happiness!"_

"…_Oh…" I felt stupid, totally stupid. I past college with the highest marks, yet I don't understand things that are told from a guy who scored the lowest. _

"_Oh? Is that all you have to say! I gave you a whole lot of information! You should take down notes! You are now my apprentice! Hahaha!"_

"_I don't need a master who got scared of his own reflection. I just need help okay?"_

"_Hai, hai, hai!" _

"_So you will go with me right? You know where right?" _

"_Sure! Anything for my friend! Just don't do anything dumb like last time when you got bumped by the pole when you staring at Sakura too much." He laughed._

"_Shut up, Naruto! Do you have to remind me of that!" I blushed furiously._

**_-Evening—_**

_Tonight is the most important evening, I will tell her the most special surprise that she'll never forget it. I want her to treasure this memory of what I planned for her. I hope this plan goes well. _

_I walked to Sakura's apartment. I was wearing a nice black tuxedo. I ranged the doorbell. I was so nervous of how to tell her or how she'll react when I tell her that...I'll…Then, the door opened. Sakura opened the door, I was stunned. I feel like I'm in heaven since I'm staring a beautiful goddess that took my soul mate away from me. Sakura wore the most gorgeous light purple dress; her hair was tied into a bun and white glove. _

_I shook my head; I cleared my throat and said, "Shall we go my lady?" I stuck out my hand. _

_Sakura giggled, "Of course, my sweet handsome." She held my hand. We walked together and got into the car. _

_**-Restaurant—**_

_Sakura and I went to a fancy French restaurant. When we got in, we spotted Naruto and his girlfriend Hinata who sat and talking each other happily. When they saw us, Naruto waved, "Oy, over here!" We went and sat down. _

_We greeted to them and they said hi back to us. We ordered our food. We talked, laughed, and have a good time. Everything went great cording to my plan. When I looked at my watch, I knew it's time to tell Sakura. I gave Naruto a looks, Naruto knew right away what I was trying to tell him. Naruto stood up and say that they have to go somewhere and they'll see us later. So they left us. I turned to face at Sakura, I called her name. She stared at me. I said that I have something to tell her. She asked me what is it._

_I took small deep breath, "Sakura…I wanted to tell you…that…I lo- um…Well… will yo-" I was interrupted._

_The blonde girl with ponytail said, "Hi Sasuke and Sakura!" a man that had dark brown hair, tied up into a high pony tail was behind her as he was shoving his hands inside the pockets._

_Great…it's Ino and Shikamaru have to disturb me where I was about to tell her! Why do they have come here now? Sakura said hi to her best friend Ino. Shikamaru was mumbling how troublesome to come here. So, Ino asked us if she can join us even though they finished eating dinner, but she would like to talk to Sakura. Sakura doesn't mind and they joined us. I sighed. Great, now how am I supposed to tell her if they're here…Maybe I should go to plan B._

_**- Park- **_

_Ino and Shikamaru said bye to us. They went in opposite side. We went to park and I thought this is my chance to tell her now. We stopped; I turned to face at Sakura and called her name once more. Sakura stared at me as well. I told her that I need to tell her something. She asked me what is it. I was sweating a lot, so nervous too, but I had to say it or else she'll never know. _

_I said, "As I was saying in the beginning since someone disturbed us…I…I… I wanted to tell you… that will yo-" Once again, I was interrupted._

"_Oh my god, It's Sakura!" The brown haired woman who had hair tied into two buns on the sides of her head came running towards us. She hugged Sakura._

_Then a man with long black hair and white eyes was right behind her, say hi to me. It's Tenten and Neji that had bothered us the moment where I was about to tell her! I sighed; I gotta go to my next plan. Right now, I have to wait until Sakura and Tenten finished talking to each other._

_An hour later, we said bye to Tenten and Neji. I walked to Sakura back to her apartment. When we got there, we were standing in front of her door. This is my last chance to tell her, I called her name again and she said, "Yes, Sasuke?"_

"_Do you remember what I said in the beginning?"_

_She nodded. "As I was saying that, you're the one…Um… that I wanted…Well… will yo-"_

"_Sakura, what are you doing out here? You should be in your apartment!" _

"_Oh hi Landlord." She waved._

_My head was down, staring at the ground. The Landlord was walked toward us; she was talking to Sakura now. I was furious now. That's it! Now, I'm really getting tired of this! No more disturbing us! I need to settle this once and for all! _

_I called Sakura's named out loud; they both stopped talking and stared at me. I held Sakura's hand and quickly said, "Sakura, I love you with all my heart, and I always will! You are always there for me whenever I need you. I was really happy; you are very special and important person to me. I wanted tell you, will you marry me?" _

_Sakura stood there, staring at me with surprise looks, she smiled, "Yes, of course, I will marry you!" _

_I couldn't believe what I heard, she said yes! I'm happy, I took out the ring from my pocket and I slipped the ring in her finger. She looked at her finger and she hugged me. The Landlord gave warm applauded to congratulation to us. Sakura and I are in engaged. Wait till I tell my friends about the news! They'll be surprised to hear this. Thank god, my plan works…Well, maybe not. Some failed, but hey at least, I said it!_

_After eight months later, Sakura and I got married._

**_- Another five years later –_**

_It's been five years since Sakura and I've been married. I never thought time goes fast, I always thought it was yesterday that we met each other for the first time. So anyway, today, I got off work early, heading way to my house. When I got to my house, I bought roses for Sakura. I thought that tonight that I should take her out to eat in some fancy restaurant. I wanted to do something romance to keep her happy and how much I loved her. _

_I scrambled to find the key in my pocket. Finally locating the little bugger, I slid the silver key in and unlocked the door. I slowly turned the door knob and opened the door. I walked inside, called my wife's name and said I'm home. I was waiting for her to reply back. No answer._

_I called her name one more time. There was no response. I put the roses down on the floor. I walked to the living room; I saw Sakura was on the couch, sleeping. I walked closer to her, knelt down when I noticed that Sakura looks kind of ill. I shook Sakura's shoulder, Sakura opened her eyes and stared me, "Sasuke, welcome home…" She went to back to sleep._

_Something wrong with her, I have to call the doctor. I picked the phone and called the doctor. 30 minutes later, I took her to the hospital. The doctor and nurses took Sakura to the emergency room. It's been longer than hour; I was still waiting for the doctor to tell me what was wrong with her. I was sitting on the chair, praying that Sakura is all right. Then I heard the door, I saw the doctor called my name, I walked over there. I asked him what was wrong with her. He told me that Sakura had a disease. I was in shock, I asked him, if there's anywhere to cure her. He shook his head. _

_I placed my both hands on the wall and my head drooped, "It can't be…Sakura…" The doctor put his right hand on my shoulder, told me that he doesn't know how she'll live. There was no hope to cure Sakura. I can't believe it had to happen now. _

_So everyday, I had to visit Sakura in the hospital since they told me that she needs stay there. I told her how was my day, how was her, and everything. We laughed, talked, and have fun together. This is the only way to keep her happy; I don't want her to worry about her health. _

_Sakura smiled and held my hand, "Sasuke, I'm really happy that you're my husband and you've been really good to me. I never thought that I would be this happy. It made me love you more."_

"_Sakura…" I whispered._

"_But… I want to tell you if I ever died, I want you to move on your life. I don't want you to be sad of me because it'll make me sad. All I want is for you to be happy. Will you promise me?" She stared at me, with her beautiful jade eyes._

_I bit my lip, don't know what to say, if that's what she wishes for. Then I'll do it for her, I told her that I promise._

_She smiled and said thank you. Five months later, Sakura died._

_**- Funeral – **_

_Everyone came to the funeral. Sakura's friends, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were crying. My best friends Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru came to hug me and say how they're sorry that Sakura died and told me that she must be in the better place. I gave them nod and thanked them. I went to look at Sakura's body for one last time. When I stared at Sakura's face, she looks like she was sleeping peaceful. I never thought she looks so beautiful. One thing that I'll never see her are…are her sweet beautiful eyes. Later, they took Sakura and buried her._

_Everyone left the funeral. I was still there, staring at Sakura's grave. Small rain droplets hit my face and soon it was raining hard. I never thought that this would happen. My life was great when I was with Sakura…We had so much fun together and how happy we are. I was hoping that she would live longer until we died together. But now…she's gone. Why does she have to die? She was my only true love. This is not fair…I never thought life would be so unfair._

_Everyday and night, I was still depressed, still thinking about Sakura. How much I miss her. I missed seeing her smile, her beautiful long pinked hair, and her sweet voice. God…Sakura…I wish you're here with me right now…and tell you how I love you one more time._

_Where was I? I was at the park, sitting on the bench. My head was down, staring at the ground. I was trying to figure out what Sakura meant about 'move on my life'? I don't understand this._

_I heard a footsteps, I looked up as I saw old woman was walking by. I saw her stopped and sat on the bench. One thing that caught me attention, that old woman had same eyes colors…Yes…The same eyes color as Sakura. The eyes colors of jade. _

_I stood up and walked toward that woman. Now, I understand what Sakura means 'move on my life'. Now, I know what I need for my life. The thing that I need from that old woman… **taking her eyes out. **_

**THE END!**

* * *

Um…Yeah, I don't know why I wrote this. I thought it might be good story. I know lots of you don't understand what Sasuke mean 'taking her eyes out.' It means that he's going to pull her eyeball out. Yeah, you could say that he's insane. Hope that explains...Oh well, anyway, I hope you like one-shot of SasuSaku. Please **RR!**

**-Saki-Kun**


End file.
